


[Podfic] Kawaii Imouto by DaylightDreamerJJ

by ThePooka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute Kids, F/F, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and she's adorable, cuteness, it's just Natsu meeting the team, little sister - Freeform, some of the 'ships' you have to squint to see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePooka/pseuds/ThePooka
Summary: Natsu gets to meet the team! And she's just a little bit shipping trash, like the rest of us.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	[Podfic] Kawaii Imouto by DaylightDreamerJJ

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kawaii Imouto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335444) by [JJisNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJisNot/pseuds/JJisNot). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187628221@N02/49705604703/in/dateposted-public/)   
_cover art by[ThePooka]()_

**Listen**  


  


**Text:** [Kawaii Imouto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335444)

 **Author:** [DaylightDreamerJJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaylightDreamerJJ/)

 **Reader:** [ThePooka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePooka/)

 **Length:** 20 minutes 33 seconds

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/aue5tn0lki512m8/KawaiiImoutoMP3.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
